


A sad day for Duo

by Lightning_McQuinn



Category: Honeymoon - Duolingo Stories, Mr.Clean - Fandom
Genre: Duolingo, Help, M/M, Mr.Clean - Freeform, State Farm, author is mentally ill, crackship, help me, im going camping this weekend and I don’t wanna go but I have to, love how I’m venting in the tags, newest attack on titan episode has me messed up, this is what I do when I’m bored
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:54:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29147010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lightning_McQuinn/pseuds/Lightning_McQuinn
Summary: His laugh, his smile, the way the sun reflected off of his shiny bald head, every memory he had of his former boyfriend sent a million knives into his heart. It was all his fault, and now he’ll never see him again.
Relationships: Mr.Clean/Duolingo
Kudos: 5





	A sad day for Duo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tiffania you love me and you know it](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Tiffania+you+love+me+and+you+know+it).



> Pls help

Duolingo gently caressed Mr.Clean’s left cheek. “Mr.Clean” he whispered, his voice softer and sweeter than chocolate “Do you love me?”  
Mr. Clean looked at Duo with his brown eyes “Of course I do my lovey doves bear”  
Duo scoffed and flicked Mr.Clean’s shiny bald head “Then why didn’t you complete your Spanish lessons”  
Mr. Clean looked sadly at the lime colored bird “I’m sorry, Duo” Mr.Clean gently took the bird’s wing and rubbed it with his palm. “I got too caught up in cleaning”  
“You couldn’t take five minutes out of your day, to complete your Spanish lesson???”  
“I-I’m sorry, Duo” Mr.Clean leaned in to give the bird a kiss. Duo blocked the kiss with his wing and stormed off.  
“D-Duo!” Mr.Clean chased after him “I’m sorry, I promise, I’ll never skip my Spanish lesson again!”  
“It’s too late, you lost your streak” Duo ran into the street, Mr.Clean ran right after him, not even bothering to look both ways, this would turn out to be a deadly mistake. A truck came speeding around a corner, Mr. Clean barely had any time to react before the truck hit him. Duo heard the painful squeak of breaks, followed by a horrifying crash, Duo turned around and let out a cry in anguish as he saw the scene that was unfolded in front of him. There he saw, his love (ex lover?) Mr. Clean laying on the ground. Duo ran towards him “MR. CLEAN” he shouted, feeling like his heart was going to burst in two. Mr. Clean looked up at Duo with glassy, unfocused eyes.  
“D-duo?” He weakly said.  
Duo choked back a sob as he looked at his boyfriend, his pale cheeks were stained with a mixture bruises and blood, his breathing was shallow and raspy, as if every breath caused him great pain.  
“Y-yeah, it’s me” A tear rolled down his cheek  
“I’m sorry I skipped my Spanish lesson”  
“Shh” The bird comforted the bald man “That doesn’t matter right now, save your strength”  
Mr.Clean weakly smiled at him “I love you” he whispered before slowly closing his eyes  
“NO! MR. CLEAN” Duo shook Mr. Clean like he was a magic 8-ball. “MR CLEAAANNNN” he wailed. Duo collapsed on the ground and cried, the dark night was filled with Duo’s echoing sobs. “Don’t leave me, please, don’t leave me”  
Duo felt a soft hand on his shoulder, he turned and looked into the eyes of Jake from State Farm.  
“J-jake” he hoarsely whispered.  
Jake soothed the distressed bird and rocked him gently back and forth, wishing he could remove the pain from Duo’s heart, but alas, he couldn’t, as he was wearing kakhis.


End file.
